narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizako Nara
Shizako Nara(シザッコー・ナーラー, Nara Shizako)is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure No Sato.Growing up and experiancing the Third Shinobi World War made Shizako determined to protect the ones that were close to her at all costs,and so she became intently focused on becoming a stronger Kunoichi.She later defects from Konoha in pursuit of Sasuke Uchiha, spurning Danzo Shimura to frame her and get her marked as a rogue ninja due to her previous suspicions following the Uchiha Massacre.Shizako ends up meeting her childhood friend Itachi Uchiha, who requests that she leave Sasuke alone. She does,and after finding herself in the Bingo Book for a murder she didn't commit she settles into a small cabin in the forest between Konoha and Suna,a place that becomes an eventual meeting spot for her and Itachi. As they grow closer,and she realizes he barely has time to see her she makes the decision to join the Akatsuki as a subordinate. Shizako makes it her mission to do what she can to help Itachi bear his burden, never trying to convince him otherwise and stays by his side until his death. Background Shizako is the second oldest child and only daughter of Tenshi and Kiyohime Nara. Her childhood started off less than peaceful,she was only three when The Third Shinobi World War began.Her mother was a Medic-Nin and she kept Shizako with her,the effect of this being that she witnessed many casualties and severe trauma while growing up,the main one being when her severely injured elder brother,Chiwahazu,showed up after a night of fighting and collapsed in front of her.Shortly afterthis was the Kyuubis Attack, where she and Chiwahazu were left alone with their infant triplet brothers. Witnessing so much death,destruction and violence made Shizako determined to become strong enough to protect her loved ones no matter what the cost was. She studied hard and practiced, earning an early graduation at the age of eight, joining Team Luck, with Maitaru Uchiha and Nao Yamanaka .During her travels with her mother she entered the Uchiha Clan Compound often,and here she met Itachi Uchiha. The two kids hit it off after a couple of silent meetings,often walking off to talk while Shizakos mother and her team healed the wounded. Itachi expressed his dislike for the war while Shizako touted her oath to defend everyone,even him,no matter what. Through her determination and practice Shizako managed to earn a quick promotion to Chunin, catching the eye of The Third Hokage. He appointed her as an ANBU on her twelfth birthday, impressed by her determination and talent as a Kunoichi.Through all this Shizako remained Itachi's friend, using whatever scrap of time she could gather to see him, to ask if he was ok and sometimes to give him dango. When she was appointed as an ANBU and assigned to work with him she was pleased,determined to show her friend that she could keep the promise she had made as a child. She did develope a crush on him, however determined to follow the shinobi rule of never showing her emotions she hid it,even when she witnessed his interactions with a girl that the rest of the clan specified as his lover. Being close to Itachi,Shizako bonded easily with Sasuke, bringing him tomatoes whenever she came to see his brother. She tried to avoid interrupting any time between the two,respecting that they had a very important bond,to the point of leaving after a quick 'hello' if she felt it would interrupt their time. Shizakos own bond with Chiwahazu was strong,she often trained with him and was assigned to several missions with his team.From the moments she did have with Itachi,Shizako learned to understand him as a person,though she never really knew exactly what he thought or felt she tried to be there, a friend to lean on, especially as things got heated between The Uchiha Clan and the rest of the Village. Shizako didn't believe the Clan had caused the Kyuubis attack,and would argue her point with anyone,causing a few public fights between herself and some others. Her passionate arguments quickly get her on the bad side of Danzo Shimura, whom almost booted her from the ANBU,luckily Itachi was quick to silence her, and she behaves until she finds a new subject to defend(Naruto).Despite trying to make a change in Konoha,Shizako notices Itachi's changed demeanor in the weeks leading up to the Uchiha Massacre. When it became public that Shisui Uchiha was found dead, she rushed to Itachi's side, he accepted her comfort but did not speak or seem too eager for company. Shizako also noticed that he seemed more withdrawn,and days before the Massacre she did not see him at all.When the Massacre occurred,Shizako was abruptly awoken by one of her fellow ANBUs to go investigate the crime scene. She is shocked, and terrified that she might discover her best friend dead. Upon entering the Compound, she finds Maitaru dead, and has to struggle to remain composed. She is mourning over her dead friends body when she notices Sasuke , and rushes to pick him up. Upon learning that Itachi is the murderer she is furious, but keeps her emotions hidden as she takes Sasuke to the hospital and then returns to help clean up and bury the dead bodies. After the Massacre, Shizako has nightmares, and becomes withdrawn. Her family is concerned, and they try to support her the best they can. She struggles to continue living a normal life, her and Nao choosing to go their separate ways, unable to deal with Maitarus death easily. For a time, Shizako requests to be dropped back to chunin,though still taking on ANBU duties and missions if need be, and is placed on a team with Isae Inuzuka and Satoru Hatake despite being older than them(Both are in Naruto's age group). Her new comrades help her recover after some time, and Shizako decides to rejoin the ranks of the ANBU at age fifteen. Preferring to work alone she takes up patrol missions, and still sulks over her best friends defection and slaughter of his clan. She wants to hate Itachi, wants to believe he's a bad person, but cannot.Shizako decides to do some research,after running into Itachi upon returning from a mission,and actually questions the elders about the Massacre. This causes Danzo to seek to get rid of her, at first he plans to kill her off and make it look like an accident, but instead chooses to use the day Sasuke defects from Konoha as a way to do so. When Naruto is found after his battle with Sasuke, Danzo actually encourages Shizako to go after the Rogue Uchiha, knowing she has a 'big sister' view towards the boy and wants him to be safe. When Shizako leaves, Danzo has a member of ROOT kill a small family,then plant evidence incriminating Shizako as the killer. Shizako is unaware of this as she hunts down Sasuke for weeks, eventually running into Itachi while on one of her searches. This time he questions her,noticing her bedraggled state,and when she tells him what she's doing,with some trepidation,he asks that she leave Sasuke alone. Shizako attempts to question him, but Itachi's only answer is "it's for the best". She decides to trust him, and heads to a nearby bar with intent to head back to Konoha in the morning.While sitting at a corner table observing the other patrons,she notices one thumbing through a bingo book,and realizes her picture is in it. Waiting until the man is passed out drunk,Shizako grabs the book and is shocked as she realizes she is now labeled as an S-rank missing nin,wanted dead by her own village. Shizako wanders aimlessly for months before stumbling upon an abandoned cabin nested between Konohagakure and Suna. She settles in,trying to plan a way to prove her innocence. Her ninken,Chansu is her only companion,and she tries to busy herself by traveling, often dressing up in disguises to hide herself. Upon returning from one of her trips,she finds Itachi at her cabin, he had stopped to use it while on a mission. The two finally have a talk, Shizako telling him that she knows he's innocent,and that whatever he's up too she'll be there for him,like she was before. Itachi at first dismisses her offer,but finds himself going back to the cabin every so often to have tea and chat with Shizako when he can fit it into his schedule. As the months pass the two grow closer, entering a tentative romantic relationship. Personality From a young age,Shizako has been very determined and intelligent. She quickly grew protective of those close to her and Konoha,developing a fierce loyalty that was motivated by the events of the Third Shinobi World War. She comes to view herself as a shield to defend others, pushing her own wants and needs aside for their benefit.Though having a 'wild-child' demeanor with a hot-headed attitude and sarcatic nature she embodies the persona of a collected ,mature Kunoichi overall,though is unable to hide her true nature completely.She cares deeply for others,and though loyal to Konoha first and foremost,is not above helping other shinobi from different villages. Though she is not fond of violence, she will go to any lengths to protect those who need her, even if she has to resort to violence and killing others. She is very focused in her shinobi work,following that unwritten rule that ninja do not let emotions get in the way of what they need to do,even holding back her childhood crush on Itachi Uchiha when she is twelve years old. When severe situationsarise, such as the death of her comrade during the Uchiha Massacre, Shizako tries to hide her emotions, but is such an expressive person that one can still see what she's feeling in her face. She openly cries during Maitarus funeral, and later when Itachi dies she sobs openly and also goes into a depression until the after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Around Itachi, Shizako takes on a gentle, and respectful facade, trying to keep herself from openly showing too much emotion,as she knows that it will make him uncomfortable. She does do small gestures, such as squeezing his shoulder gently,leaning her head on him or lightly brushing her hand over his cheek. She does her best to respect his views and wishes, and maintains that she is there to help make his burdens easier,regardless of what it does to her. She remains strong,even as his death draws closer, but eventually breaks down during her final moments with him, and finally confesses that she's in love with him,apologizing after.She then watches the fight from a distance,determined to stay near him until the end. Afterwards she silently keeps an eye on Sasuke, not interfering with what he does,but adapting an older sister persona with him and focusing on raising her children at the same time. During the Fourth Shinobi World War,Shizako is more mature,wiser and a little weary. She barely speaks, stays focused on helping to win the war. She again uses her children as motivation,and even smiles a little as she notices how all the shinobi are working together. After the War,Shizako struggles with depression,but fights against it and continues to be a part of the community. She finally begins to start healing, eventually adapting a generous,wise-cracking persona whom is always eager to be involved in her childrens and families lives. Appearance Shizako has vivid sapphire blue eyes that are accentuated by her black square-framed glasses. She has medium length hair that is pulled into an up-do,with center-parted sapphire blue bangs hanging to her cheeks. Her hair is long in pre-Shippuden,cut in Shippuden and grown back out again after the war. When she lived in Konoha her casual outfit was a black shirt with bandages around her waist, upper arms and legs and black shorts with a tan kunai pouch strapped to her right leg. When on duty, she would wear the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a white flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a dog. During her time in Akatsuki, Shizako wears a personalized version of the Akatsuki cloak,which is shorter,with three-quarter sleeves and a hood. Underneath her typical outfit consists of a red scoop-necked T-shirt over a long-sleeved black half shirt with black shoulder straps, black shorts, long black tights, blue fingerless gloves, a sash worn around the waist with the kanji for “Loyalty”, a red Konoha headband that has a scar, and blue Shinobi sandals. During the fourth War, Shizako rejoins Konoha and dons her ANBU outfit once again,this time with a headband engraved with the 'shinobi' kanji on a dark blue cloth. She loses her right eye from an attack by Obito, so the left side of her face is wrapped in bandages. She also wears Itachi's necklace. After the war Shizako receives a new eye from her clansmen, the implant being brown but working perfectly. She wears a light blue Kimono top with long sleeves,and black accents along with black capris and black shinobi sandals. She has a new metal headband plate without a scar, and places it on the bright red cloth she's had since she was a genin.Her casual attire is a blue dress with a white cloth belt around the waist and black leggings with simple flat shoes. Her hair is longer and pulled into a ponytail, which she sometimes braids,and only her right bangs are dyed blue. Several years later, Shizako wears a long black off the shoulders t-shirt that bears the Uchiha Crest on the back to support her childrens heritage. She wears gray body armor underneath,along with gray shorts. A red cloth belt is wrapped around her waist,and she has wrapping all the way up to over her knees along with black shinobi sandals. Her hair is thick and pulled into a half-updo with most of it falling down her back. She dyes both sides of her bangs again. Abilities Shizako is an intelligent and talented Kunoichi, who uses her determination to get her through her goals. She reaches Chunin and ANBU at young ages (ten and twelve respectively), andremains ANBU captain until age sixteen, holding the position for awhile before she becomes a rogueafter ordered to follow Sasuke Uchiha. She also has a summoning contract with a Ninken, Chansu, who refused to make a contract with anyone but her. Showing that she is a capable Shinobi, she stands out in her own way, instead of in her brother’s shadow. 5.1 Taijustu and Weapons Shizako is a close range fighter, and prefers physical combat to ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Similar to her cousin, Shikamaru, she will sometimes use close range combat to get them in her Shadow Manipulation, often just running in and punching or kicking them to trap them in it. However, usually she engages in fights to reserve chakra, and having sparred with some higher ranked ninjas she often surprises enemies that think she’s easy to handle. While her punches don’t hurt nearly as much as Sakura’s, they can still cause a lot of damage. Along with Kunai and Shuriken, Shizako has a Katana her father gave to her when she became an ANBU, instead of the standard issued one. She uses this sword in combat, but only if the enemy is wielding a weapon or to dispatch someone quickly. More often than not she uses it as an extension of her jutsu, throwing iit at an enemy to pin her shadow to theirs. 5.2 Ninjutsu and Shadow Manipulation Being of the Nara clan, Shizako of course has her clans Kekkai Genkai, Shadow Manipulation. She favors this jutsu when she has to fight at a longer range, or when she simply wants a fight to end. She has many ways of employing it (through close range combat, her Katana, and her Ninken) and has a sufficient amount of chakra to keep up to ten enemies incapacitated for hours on end if need be. When pushed, she can use it to torture enemies, though she is more inclined to kill someone swiftly, as she is a merciful person at heart. She can also throw objects and lift things(and people/animals)if need be. In addition to Shadow Manipulation, Shizako has fire-based chakra and so has Fire jutsus, which are usually her last resorts in combat. Itachi taught her his clan’s fireball jutsu, but she has a few of her own, taught to her by her Grandfather before he passed away. Again, she mainly only uses them if the enemy is using jutsu, or to dispatch someone quickly. 5.3 Intelligence Shizako is a very intelligent Kunoichi. She passed written exams easily and had some of the highest grades in the Academy. She enjoys debates, loves exchanging information and retains information easily, as long as she learns it on her own terms. Though she can seem easily distracted, once she’s focused on something she doesn’t lose concentration. She is better at thinking on her feet rather than strategizing beforehand, and so appears to rush into battle without a plan. Her intelligence is very obvious once someone takes their time to talk to her, then she shows that, like most of her clan, she is smart and strategic, though not nearly as much as Shikamaru and Chiwahazu. Her IQ is high enough to impress the Third Hokage and even Shisui comments that “She’s got more brains than some of our clansmen” to Itachi. Chakra and Physical Prowess Shizako has a high amount of chakra and significant control over it, being able to sustain her clans Shadow jutsu long enough to keep a group of five shinobi trapped for up to twelve hours. She however tends to avoid doing thise,because she can easily become drained if attempting to maintain the jutsu for too long. After the war she actually weaker, having overtaxed herself during the battle and so avoids using ninjutsu if she can. Shizako was well trained by her father in Taijutsu, and it is a more preferred form of combat for her in conjunction with her Katana. She is agile, and has considerable stamina. Her hand sign speed increased after spending time with Itachi,however she never came close to his caliber. She slows down slightly thanks to wounds received when Obito attacks her during her escape from Akatsuki. She however remains agile enough to train her children in taijutsu along with her father. =Part I= Prolougue-Land Of Waves Still reeling from the Massacre, Shizako tries to focus on training with her new team. Isae and Satoru are slightly put off by having an older,higher ranked Shinobi as their teammate,but come to admire her especially when she heatedly defends Naruto in front of the village and then takes him for ramen. They have a small conversation, Shizako telling Naruto that Sasuke just needed some more time and he would come around. When she isn't training with her team she is running patrols around the village,or checking up on Sasuke every so often. She sulks when she has time alone, remembering the past and wishing it was different.Chiwahazu tries to keep her busy so she doesn't sulk, often finding things for her to do in her free time,or making her go do D-rank missions with her teammates. Isae and Satoru grow closer with her, and the three start a strong friendship. They later hear about Narutos exploits in the Land Of Waves, Shizakos reaction being a simple "I told you so" to the villagers. Chunin Exams As the Chunin exams approach,Shizako has to leave her team and help them find another teammate,which ends up being her younger brother,Sanyo Nara. Her rank is too high and so she chooses to watch from the sidelines,cheering them on, and keeping an eye on the general event.She is ecstatic as her team passes the written exam, having grueled them over it beforehand. Shizako requested to be one of the monitors for the second phase of the exam, roaming around the edges of the Forest of Death and being slightly worried about the teams that entered. She was relieved when her team came out,injured slightly but alive. After checking them over(and slightly embarassing Sanyo) she lets them go to compete in Phase three. As the Genins began their battles against each other,Shizako again watches from the sidelines, cheering not only for her team but for Naruto as well. She is intrigued by Gaara, finding him an interesting charcter who obviously harbored a lot of pain,though she keeps her opinion to herself. She laughs at the way Naruto defeats Kiba, and applauds him when he wins. Watching the match she is appalled at the way Neji treats Hinata,muttering to herself and trying to keep her temper in check. As soon as the month before the Exam finals started,Shizako began working harder with her team,and with her other two brothers as well,Ichigo and Nishiro. She trained them daily alongside their sensei,and found time to do one on one with each of them. She finally introduces her Ninkenen, Chansu to Isae when trying to teach her moves with a canine partner.Having not summoned Chansu since the Uchiha Massacrei,the two have a brief argument, which ends with Shizako promissing to take everyone out for barbeque pork. While training,Isae learns some things from Shizakos past that she didn't know,such as she worked with Itachi Uchiha and that her original teammate was killed during the Massacre. Shizako never confided in her teammates, and once Chansu informs them about her past they realize why she seems so withdrawn and often sad. They confront her during dinner,and she tries to brush it off at first,then finally breaks down and allows them to comfort her. With renewed bonds they continue training until the beginning of the finals. Shizako once again hangs out to keep an eye on things and cheer on the Genins, ecstatic as her team wins their battles,then watching Naruto and Nejis fight with intrigue. When Naruto wins she applauds him again, giving him a brief pat on the back as he went to go watch the remaining matches with Sakura and the others. As Sasuke begins his fight with Gaara Shizako is worried, and watches the match closely. She is proud of Sasuke as he started to show that he may have the upperhand,but then the match is interrupted by Konoha Crush. Konoha Crush Shizako,along with every other spectator,passes out during the beginning of the invasion,but is awakened by her brother,Chiwahazu. Joining the other ANBU that are rushing towards where the Third Hokage and Orochimaru is, she was given orders by one of the elder ANBU to assist in protecting the civilians. Shizako joins the fray, fighting a group of Oto-nins in order to protect a group of Academy students. During the fight she is heavily injured and poisioned,falling unconcious just as the Shinobi retreat. She is devastated by Hiruzens death,and cries openly at his funaral,which she attends depsite still suffering from earlier injuries. Search For Tsunade Shizako decides to return to normal ANBU duty after her team graduates the Chunin exams. She still finds time to hang out with them, but mainly focuses on keeping Konoha safe.Not long after the Third Hokages Death and resuming her ANBU duties, Shizako was given a mission to transport a scroll to the Daiymo of the Land Of Waves. She is returning just as Kisame and Itachi exit after their scuffle with Gai and Jiraiya. Itachi sense her nearby,and appears in front of her to intercept her before she runs into Kisame. The two have a brief battle, as during this time Shizako believes Itachi is actually a criminal,and is determined to bring him in. She loses the fight, but manages to ensare the Uchiha in her Shadow Manipulation and slightly loses control, choosing to yell at him instead of taking him to Konoha. In the middle of her tirade she notices a very slight shift in the Uchihas expression. Having been his friend for years, she recognizes it as a sign that he may be innocent after all.She releases him, shakes her head and leaves,not saying a word to anyone about what happened. She again tries to settle into a normal ryhthm, continuing her duties and staying as busy as possible. She meets Tsunade when the newly appointed Fifth Hokage begins settling into her office, Shizako coming to drop off some important documents. She treats Tsunade with the utmost respect,and thanks her for becoming Konohas new Hokage. She then bos herself out to resume a patrol,and while walking around the village begins to mull over itachi and the Massacre,and the look he had given her when she confronted him. She decides to look more into it, using her free time to pour over scrolls that have anything to do with the Uchihas. At one point she even approaches the Konoha Elders to question them,and while they are adament that Itachi had killed the clan of his own accord, Shizako refuses to believe him. This does not go well with Danzo Shimura, whom does not want even a single chance of anyone finding out the truth. Sasuke Recovery Mission As Sasuke begins his downward spiral into Orochimarus corruption,he lashes out at Shizako,who would bring him tomatoes from time to time and generally ask how he was doing. He throws the tomato to the ground,and demands that she leave him alone.Thinking it's just teenage angst,Shizako leaves, heading out to train with Chiwahazu and her father in The Nara forest. The trio is gone for a couple of weeks ,missing the events that lead up to Sasukes eventual defection from Konoha. Upon returning,Shizako goes to visit Naruto in the hospital. He is asleep, and she simply ruffles his hair and makes a promise to bring his friend back. She then goes to Danzo,asking him to let her track down and retrieve the wayward Uchiha,the latter agreeing as he is determined to rid of her for her interest in the massacre. The night that Shizako leaves, Danzo has a shinobi from ROOT kill a civilian family in the village,making sure to make it look as though Shizako had finally snapped and attacked them. Tsunade is shocked,but sends out a warrant for Shizako's arrest,and she is immediately listed as an S-rank ninja in the Bingo Book. Shizako searches for Sasuke for months, her search causing her to run into Itachi Uchiha again. Noticing her exhausted and bedraggled state,he questions her about what she's doing and she answers,with some slight apprehension,that she is trying to find Sasuke. He studies her for a moment,then tells her that it would be best if she left Sasuke alone. Shizako retorts by saying that she had orders to follows,Itachi tells her 'its for the best'.After a few moments of silence Shizako decides to take his word for it, and leaves to a bar for the night,intending to return home to Konoha in the morning. She is sitting in a corner drinking tea,when she notices a shinobi thumbing through a bingo book,and on a casual glance,recognizes her picture. Waiting until the Shinobi passes out drunk,she uses shadow manipulation to retrieve the book,and reads through it until she finds her picture. She is shocked, learning that she is wanted 'dead or alive' by her village for sluaghtering innocents. Shizako leaves the bar,and wanders aimlessly around the forest for weeks until she stumbles upon a small abandoned cabin. She settles in there,using it as a base of operations while traveling to keep herself from falling into depression. Chansu is her constant companion,and the two wear disguises to sneak into villages to procure supplies, avoiding Konoha altogether. Upon returning to the cabin from one of these trips,Shizako finds Itachi and Kisame inside,using it as a stop-over on a mission. Kisames initial reaction is to kill her,but Itachi stops him and questions as to why she's not in Konoha. She tells him what happened, and admits that she was doing research into the Massacre as she believes he is actually innocent,going so far as to say she still has his back, if he should ever need her. Itachi and Kisame leave shortly after that,but every so often the Uchiha would visit her, finding a small sense of comfort in the cabin and Shizako and Chansu.They would sit in silence at first, sipping tea and staring out the window,but as time passed they had more and more conversations. Shizako found herself falling for him,but kept her emotions in check, not wanting to make him uncomfortable,and instead just enjoying his company. Interlude As Shizako and itachi become closer,Shizako notices that though he seems to be enjoying their meetings,it is becoming harder for him to visit her as he becomes more and more involved with the Akatsuki. Making a decision to help make things easier,Shizako gathers the items to make a jacket embalzoned with the same red and white clouds his cloak contains, and visits several secondhand shops to pull together an outfit similar to Itachi's. She then carves a scar into her hitai-ate and after one of Itachis visits she follows him back to the Akatsuki hideout. Her prescence is instantly sensed by Pein,and she barely saves her own life by throwing herself at his feet. She states that she is from Konoha, and that she no longer agrees with their ordeals,showing that she is an S-rank ninja ,and that she is of ANBU rank.Pein decides to allow her to join as a subordinate,taking on various side missions and menial tasks while the rest of the Akatsuki focus on capturing the Jinchuriki. Shizako and Itachi enjoy each others company in private, their relationship developing into a slightly romantic partnership, or at least Itachi lets her comfort him and distract him from his stresses for brief moments. They do become intimate on occasion, and when Shizako is eighteen she becomes pregnant with their son,Shichisei. Shizako panics and hides the pregnancy, but eventually ends up confessing to Itachi. He helps her use a genjutsu to hide her condition, and she takes up a mission that requires her to be away for months. On her travels she stumbles upon another Kunoichi and saves her life, the Kunoichi offering to repay her by helping her raise her children after getting Shizako to confess her story. Itachi misses Shichiseis birth,and at first attempts to pretend as though his son doesn't exist. Within a couple of months however,the Uchiha ends up joining Shizako to visit him in a small village being raised by the Kunoichi and her lover. Shizako never forces him,and worries that this may cause extra stress,but Itachi is insistent,and seems to enjoy being around his son. =Part II= Kazekage Rescue Mission Shizako is sent on a mission to collect information from a spy on the border near the Land Of Iron. She leaves before Sasori and Deidara arrive with Gaara, and so does not know of the events that unfolded until she returns later. She is glad that Naruto and his team managed to retrieve Gaaras body,but does not show it. She worries that Itachi seems to have his sharingan on constantly and questions him about it but never recieves an answer. Focusing her energy on finishing missions and visiting Shichisei,Shizako doesn't notice that Itachi starts taking medicine at first,though she does notice his cough and attempts to help him with the little medical knowledge she has,at least trying to make him comfortable. Most of her time with Itachi is spent in silence,just enjoying each others prescence,and then she is asked to accompany him on a mission to retrieve a scroll. The mission again is through the land of Iron,and they stop at a small hotel with a hotsprings. Itachi explains to Shizako that he has to do what he needs to for Sasuke,and the future would be uncertain,and she responds that she understands this and still wants to be there for him. After spending a very intimate night together they complate the mission,and resume their lives as normally as possible. A few months later, Shizako finds herself pregnant again,and tries to hide it from Itachi,but he finds out and helps her hide it again. This time he is there for the birth of Aiko, and even holds her right after she's born. Shizako is apologetic(but extremely relieved) when Shichiseis nursemaid agrees to watch Aiko for them as well. She tries to visit her children as often as possible, her attendence not closely monitored as she is careful to check in with Pein to keep him from getting suspicious. Itachi Pursuit Mission As the Akatsuki is sealing Four Tails,Shizako uses the three-day period to spend with her children,listening to Shichiseis first word which is "Heiwa". She returns after,and is devastated by the news that Sasuke was killed along with Tobi and Deidara, but Itachi tells her is is still alive. She notices that his cough is getting worse, and after she questions it again Itachi decides to tell her that he will be dying soon,for the sake of Sasuke and for Konoha. Shizako tries to stay calm, and listens to him, then slips outside to cry in the rain,telling herself she was stupid for loving him,but at the same time determined to be by his side until the end. Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant As Itachis death draws nearer, he seems to lower his guard a little with Shizako,often doing small romantic gestures such as brushing her hair from her face of caressing her cheek. He also makes a small two day trip to spend with Shichisei and Aiko,expressing his wishes that his children might grow up in a peaceful world. On the last night he spends with Shizako there is a passionate,loving aura around him,and though he never tells her that he loves her,he does his best to communicate to her with his body and expressions. The next day she joins Kisame and him on his journey to the Uchiha Compound, not saying a word but holding his hand and watching them spar for the last time. As Itachi turns to continue on his own,Shizako runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck,pulling him into a passionate kiss that lasts several minutes. She cannot hold in her tears,and apologizes,but Itachi just pulls her into a hug and kisses her one last time,whispering "Thank you for everything..Shizako"before leavng to go face his brother. Shizako follows but remains on the outskirts in the trees, and watches the battle, determined to see her promise to Itachi through to the end. When the Uchihas both fall,she is there,and gathers Itachis body into her arms,crying openly. She sobs hard enough to fall unconcious until Obito and Zetsu arrive to collect Itachi and Sasuke. She refuses to allow them to touch him,and instead carries his body back to the hideout herself, then refusing to leave it. She stays near his corpse until it is buried,barely eating or drinking and even seeming to go a little insane, talking to him as if his spirit was nearby. She finally snaps out of her almost catatonic state by Sasuke,who came to see his brother one last time and discuss with Obito about his eyes. Sasuke is shocked to see her, and Obito explains that she was Itachi's lover and that they had two children together. Sasuke is shocked and after pulling Shizako away from Itachis corpse,which she responds with by fighting back but gives in after Obito removes Itachis necklace and gives it to her,he demands to see his niece and nephew. Shizako is hesitant,but takes both Uchihas to where Shichisei and Aiko are,introducing them nervously to the two and one year old. Sasuke seems pleased but saddened by the children, and Obito only expresses interest in whether they would develop the sharingan or not. The meeting ends as the two leave,and Shizako moves her children and the shinobi that are caring them to a safer place,afraid of Obito knowing where they were. She then returns to the Akatsuki and decides to take up a watch on Sasuke, determined to make sure that Itachis death was not pointless. Pains Assault As Taka is sent to capture the eight-tailed Jinchuriki,Shizako follows them, silently, after telling Sasuke that she simply wanted to get away from the hideout for awhile. He allows her to accompany them, but tells her to stay out of the way when they enounter Killer B and begin to fight him.Shizako watches the battle, carefully staying out of range from their attacks. After they finish the battle and leave with Killer Bee she joins them on their return to Obito, still staying close to Sasuke and glad when he leaves the Akatsuki Hideout in favor of his own. While team Taka is resting,Shizako begins feeling ill,and this does not go unnoticed by Sasuke,who has Karin examine her. They discover that she is almost five months pregnant, and Sasuke immediately decides to have her stay somewhere safe, not wanting anything to happen to his brothers final child. Shizako protests, but Sasuke leaves and returns with a shinobi that he appoints to be her caretaker, stating that she is not allowed to leave the hideout until the child is born. Shizako is less than happy,especially when news gets out that Pain has attacked Konoha. She is distraught,and begs and pleads with her caretaker but they are adament that she stay in the Taka hideout until the baby is born. Shizako relents only after requesting that her other two children be brought to her so she could finally spend time with them, and Sasuke sends Suigetsu to retrieve the children and their caretaker. Sasuke allows them to stay,only after threatening the others should anything happen to Shizako or the children. Shizako is happy, spending time with SHichisei and Aiko while trying to accept the fact that she is pregnant one last time from Itachi. She forms tentative friendships with Team Taka,and lets Sasuke spend time with Shichisei and Aiko as it seems to show a softer side to him. Sasuke rarely interacts with Shizako other than to see if shes ok and needs anything,but mostly stays to himself. Shizako worries as she knows that Sasuke is going to go down the complete opposite path from what his brother had wanted, however being pregnant and having her young children to watch over, she does not attempt to confront him. After J was caught spying on the hideout, Shizako and her children and the caretakers are moved to the Akatsukis lair, much to Shizakos chagrin. Obito is amused at the her pregnancy,but resumes being involved in his plans after she settles in,threatening the caretakers to keep an eye on her or they might end up dead. Five Kage Summit After Sasukes departure to go attack Konoha, Shizako begins setting a plan into motion to get her children away from him and Obito. She begins using Chansu to chart out a possible path to at least get them to safety once the baby is born, planning to have them end up in Konoha whether or not she made it as well. She also notices herself getting larger,and after being exmined its discovered that shes carrying twins. After Sasuke returns from the Kage Summit,she is a little happy after hearing that Danzo is dead, but is shocked upon hearing that he attacked Karin and left her for dead. Shizako now realizes that Sasuke is darker than before, and is none too happy when he implants Itachis eyes. However she still tries to be there for him while he cannot see, bringing him food and trying to talk to him, hoping she can give him some sort of sense. Her words fall upon deaf ears however,and Sasuke demands to know why she of all people does not want to destroy Konoha and make them suffer for taking her lover,her childrens father away from her. Shizako simply quips back with a sigh a shake of the head and reiterating the fact that Itachi wanted peace, his little brother to be safe and happy and the village to flourish and enter an era of peace,of no war. Sasuke has no response to this. Fourth Shinobi World War: Prelude While Sasuke is healing from having Itachis eyes implanted,Shizako goes into labor two months premature,the shinobi that had been at her side helping her deliver the babies,Junichi and Kaori. Shizako rests for a few days after the birth,then begins her plan to get her children to Konoha. Waiting until Obito is distracted with kabuto, she sends her children and the caretakers off with Chansu and a long letter explaining as much as she could about the events leading up to her current position. Bading one of them to give the note to Tsunade,or her parents,she watches them leave,before returning to the hideout to ensure that Obito is still distracted. Shizako witnesses the Edo Tensei Reincarnation, and is shocked and confused by it. Noticing her in the shadows, Obito asks Kabuto to prove that he has complete control over them by making Itachi attack her,which he does,Shizako narrowly missing the blow and receiving just a cute on her chest. Shizako stands up,and Obito dismisses her,turning his attention back to Kabuto. Shizako stitches up her wound, then leaves to her old cabin she used to live in, pulling out her ANBU uniform and taking it back with her,carefully concealing it. She then settles in to wait, her childrens absence not yer noticed by Obito as he focuses on the coming war. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Once the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Shizako dons her ANBU outfit once more, then begins her escape from the Akatsuki. Obito intercepts her,and attacks her, leaving her for dead. Bloody and beaten,missing an eye and having several gaping wounds Shizako drags herself further towards a base camp, collapsing just outside the border or it,where she is noticed by a shinobi who picks her up and takes her to the Medic-nins. Shizako wakes up in the medic tent, and is immediately insistent on speaking with Tsunade. The medic-nin attempt to keep her laying down to rest,but she gets up and walks out of the tent, asking directions from the other shinobi until she finally stumbles into the Kages tent. Without much preamble she explains herself, as best she can,asking for their forgiveness. After listening to her,the Kages decide to pardon her, and Shizako is given a new headband and removed from the bingo book. She leaves the tent,now a part of the Allied Forces,and assigned to the Fourth Divison. She tracks down her children,whom are being cared for along with the rest of the Allied Forces youth and elderly,and holds them,making a promise to return as soon as the war is over. She then heads onto the battlefield, crossing paths with Itachi as he heads to stop Kabuto. Wary at first,as she remembers that he was under Kabutos control,she is a little shocked when he hugs her,not saying a word,before apologizing for not being able to be a proper lover,and putting her through the emotional distress she had suffered while trying to be there for him. Shizako,who is crying without realizing it,tells him she never regretted a moment,and that though they did not have what some might take for granted,she wouldn't change a single moment,because she had got to spend time with him. He then tells her to tell his children he loves them,and embraces her one last time,kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her before leaving. Shizako stands there in silence,and slightly laughs at the situation,as its the first and last time she would ever hear those words from him. Feeling extremely sad,but also very happy, she continues to head onto the battlefield,determined to help win the war. Shizako finds her unit just as a Zetsu is aiming at attack at a shinobi that turns out to be her elder brother. Shizako intercepts the attacks, apologizes for running a little late, and is reunited with her family for a brief moment before they resume fighting. Though slightly handicapped by the loss of her right eye,Shizako keeps fighting,doing her best to protect others from the white Zetsus. She also summons Chansu and uses him to employ her Shadow jutsu,and to be her extra set of eyes. Fourth Shinobi World War:Climax Shizako is more confused than shocked when Madara is reincarnated,remembering that Obito had claimed to be him after Itachi's death. However she quickly recovers and uses Chansu and her shadow jutsu to help move some shinobi out out his way. When Madara causes the second metorite to crash into the first, Shizako uses her Shadow jutsu to form a shield over a large portion of the Fourth Division, saving quite a few from the attack. The jutsu sapped her of most of her chakra,and caused internal damage that would later require medication and an inability to perform certain jutsus in her later years. Shizako is disappointed that she was not able to protect the whole division, and refuses to rest,further causing damage to her that arises in later complications. She regroups with the rest of the division, and heads with them to meet the Allied Forces to help Naruto and Killer B against the Ten Tails. Shizako is exhausted, and devastated when her uncle,Shikaku dies,but her family does not have time to grieve as they are still on the battlefield. She also hears of Nejis death and is saddened at the loss of another comrade,but again remains focused on the battle. Upon recieveing Kuramas chakra, Shizako and her family help Shikamaru immobilize the Ten Tails, staying concentrated on holding the beast completely still. She is worried as the Ten tails beast ball grows bigger,looking for ways to help save as many lives as possible should everything else fail. She is immensely relieved when The Fourth Hokage appears on the battlefield, saving the Alliance. Upon Sasukes arrival on the battlefield, Shizako is a bit shocked,and not sure how to feel. She pushes her emotions aside however,to focus on the battle. Fighting the miniature versions of the Ten-Tails, Shizako begins to feel the effects of her Shadow-shield from earlier, and ends up coughing up blood. This causes her to stumble, and nearly recieve a fatal blow, but she is saved by her old comrades, Isae and Satoru. Barely keeping herself from fainting,Shizako is healed by her mother and then resumes combat, fighting alongside her comrades with a renewed vigor. They try to join the allies in attacking Obito, whom is less than pleased upon discovering that Shizako managed to survive his earlier attack,though he says nothing. When the Ten-tails hits its final form,and the branches begin to kill many shinobi, Shizako is terrified, knowing Shikamaru is badly injured, and feels powerless. When Narutos thoughts are heard through Inos jutsu though, she gains her determination back,refusing to give in. Shizako isone of the many shinobi captured in Madaras Infinite Tsukoymi. She dreams of a different Konoha,with the Uchiha clan alive and well, and Itachi as her husband, the two being leaders of the ANBU and rasing their large and happy family. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes Later,Shizako and the rest of the Allies,and the world are freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they end the war. The Last Two years after the war Shizako is reinstated in Konoha. She has a new right eye,courtesy of her clasnmen,and busies herself teaching her children ninjutsu.Though she is still saddened by Itachis death,she still remains a part of the Konoha community, and fixes up the Uchiha Compound for herself and her children.She spends a majority of her time with her parents and brothers, catching up with them and letting them bond with her children. She gets to know Chiwahazus wife,Izumi better and teases them about having children. Later, Shizako is one of the shinobi that help evacuate villagers frm the moons meteorites, and is relieved when the crisis is averted. She celebrates with her family,grateful for the avoided danger. Rai No Sho Shizako is walking Chansu when she notices Kiba and Akaumaru marking their teritory in the park. Chansu,being a dominanent minded ninken goes to mark over Akamarus markings,causing the two to get into a scuffle. The two break their dogs apart,Shizako apologizing profusely with Kiba tries to recognize who she is. Shizako leaves with Chansu,only to run into Kiba again at the Vets office, hlding Chansu's mouth closed as the smart-mouthed ninken is commenting about the duo under his breath.Kiba decides to ask who she is and she explains,drawing a smile from him as he remembers seeing her around with Isae every now and then. The two have a brief conversation about dogs, deciding to meet up later at a tea shop to finish the discussion as Chansu is summned to the back to have his shots. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day For a Wedding Shizako is excited for Narutos and Hinatas wedding,and picks her gift out a week beforehand. A delictae snowglobe with a fox and a rabbit inside,that has a chakra activated tune and seasonal animation. Attending the wedding she is happy,and finds Kiba again on accident when he bumps into her,almost breaking her gift. Chansu tells him to watch where he's going,while Shizako is just embarassed. During the ceremony she feels just a little bit lonely,softly caressing Itachis necklace and watching with rapt attention.Kiba notices this,and asks her to accompany him to the ramen shop the next day,setting up what would become s tring of tentative dates, with Shizako sometimes breaking down,but Kiba doing his best to cheer her up.They develop a strong friendship that eventually and slowly blossoms into a relationship,Kiba becoming a father figure to the four Uchiha kids, who grow to admire him. Chansu does not accept this partnership at first,and attempts to end it,but luckily his antics do n harm. Gaiden About twelve years later,Shizako is married to Kiba and raising twin boys and a girl with him,while her Uchiha children are already at the respective ages of 20,19,and 17 and active shinobi in the Konoha cmmunity. Shizako is considered a matron of the Uchiha clan,and wears the emblem on her back. She is still an active kunoichi despite being a mother,and works on training her younger children,spending time with Kiba and helping her eldest find their ways in the world. =Trivia= The name Shizako- "Quiet Child"; and her family name "Nara"means " Contented, Happy"; "Oak" Shizako is irrationally terrified to death of squids,tentacles and anything related. She will avoid them at all costs and may actually run away if offered the dish. Shizako is allergic to many types of nuts,the reaction varying from severe to mild. When younger,Shizako would tend to any injured animals she encountered, and ended up bringing them back with home with her When it rains Shiza will let her inner child out and dance and jump in puddles Shizakos favorite word is "Roiyaru",Loyal. Shizako has a journal detailing her entire relationship with Itachi, containing every moment she can remember spending with him. Shizakos hobby is writing,she works on a book about Itachi when she can, and documents her life in journals when she can.Her secondary hobby is exploring new areas and traveling. Shizakos favorite food is Barbeque Pork Shizako smells like green apples. =Quotes= (To Chiwahazu and later,Itachi)"I hate..this life...I hate seeing so many people suffer. But I won't let that scare me...I'm going to becomes strong enough to protect this village and everyone in it,I won't be afraid to die..because your safety,everyones safety..is more important" (To Shisui)"I think everyone is tied together by some sort of fate. Our village,its all interconnected yeah?..we're all connected. So it makes more sense to take care of each other,than to cause rifts amonst ourselves" (to the villagers while they are hating on Naruto(not the original on-screen moment but another one)"Are you FUCKING kidding me?! I trained for years..I risk my life to keep you safe..and you're spitting in my face by picking on one of our own?! You people make me sick! This kid will show you one day! Assholes!" (to Chiwahazu and Syn)""How can one forget the shadows of their past,when the past is part of what makes them who they are today?" (To Isae and Satoru)"Being a shinobi is the hardest thing you could ever do,kiddos.But I admire your loyalty and your bravery..you are really admirable people" (To Itachi after joining the Akatsuki) "I want to be here for you,Itachi...as a confident,a friend,whatever you need. Because that's loyalty right?never giving up when someone needs you...I'll do anything to help you with this burden,don't hesitate to ask" (To Shichisei after he's born)"I'm sorry,little one. This isn't an ideal world for you to be born in...but maybe it'll change,and if not,when you are old enugh,maybe you'll be the one to change it" (To Itachi before he leaves to fight Sasuke)"Itachi...I....I love you. You mean the world to me,and you always will. I will never regret a moment that occured between us*voice breaks*I love you..so much" (To Sasuke after he implants Itachis eyes)"Kid....you're young..and right now you hate that village,you hate them for what they did to your brother. I should hate them too...but I can't. The actions of a few should not represent the majority. Itachi wanted peace,and what you intend to do....well...that's going against his memory" (To The Kages befre joining the war)"And so this poor dog has watched her crow fly away...she got to spend her time with him and will treasure every moment. But she wants to prove herself again, she wants to help make this world a little brighter....may I get your blessing for that?" (To Itachi as they meet for the last time)"You jerk!it's about time you said that! and of course I don't regret our time together!..I'll never forget you,not in a million years!" (To the Fourth Division)"Heh,sorry I'm late...Its a little hard to see in both directions right now" (To Chansu)"That really hurt....I think caused myself some damage there..but it was sure as hell worth it..I just wish I could've saved everyone" (To Kiba)"I think we're just two old dogs trying to see who backs down first...this is either a dominance thing or we have something else going on" (To her Uchiha kids)"You are the next generation of a legendary clan.I'm not telling you this to pressure you,I want you to be proud of who you are,because I'm proud of all of you,and I know your father would be too." (To Chansu) "So..we've come this far,huh old friend?so many memories...I should write a book about it.Let's discuss this over some pork!"'' |} Category:DRAFT